1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to rendering volume data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Volume rendering is performed to project volume data representing the volume of a three-dimensional (3D) object onto a two-dimensional (2D) screen and then display a projected resultant 2D image. It is possible to display an image visualizing the inside of a 3D object or 3D semi-transparent materials by performing volume rendering.
However, the 3D volume data may be a non-uniform volume data having multi-resolution, and the related art methods reconstruct the 3D volume data to have uniform resolution in the entire volume. Thus, a large number of calculations and a long time are needed to perform the volume rendering.